Prohibido
by Okami Moony
Summary: Carlisle siente por Edward algo más que amor paternal, pero sabe que nunca será correspondido... ¿o a lo mejor sí? Slash. Lemon.
1. Prefacio

**Este es el prefacio de una nueva historia que se me ha ocurrido, del amor secreto que siente Carlisle por Edward...  
El rating irá variando según vayan pasando los capítulos. Contendrá slash, pero aún no sé si será lemon o lime. Acepto sugerencias =)**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Le miro y dudo. Ya no sé qué pensar. Desde que le convertí siempre le he visto como un hijo. Entonces, ¿qué se supone que son estos nuevos sentimientos que se han despertado en mí? ¿Por qué a pesar de que vivimos bajo el mismo techo siento que no estoy lo suficientemente cerca de él? He intentado ignorar estos nuevos sentimientos durante demasiado tiempo, pero ya no aguanto más. Porque siempre que sonríe siento que el corazón me vuelve a latir. Porque cada vez que me mira, me da un vuelco el estómago. Y sé que eso no está bien. Incluso podría considerarse como _prohibido_.

Pero sólo deseo una cosa: Besar sus labios carnosos y susurrarle: Te quiero, Edward.

* * *

**Cualquier review es bien recibido ^^**


	2. Miedos

**Aquí esta el otro capítulo =)**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Llegué a casa por la noche. Estaba vacía, así que supuse que Carlisle y Esme se habían ido de caza. Me alegraba estar solo en este momento, necesitaba pensar. Últimamente, Carlisle había estado muy distante conmigo. Cuando me tenía que decir algo, era por algo importante, nada más. Además, procuraba evitar los sitios en los que yo estuviera. Lo peor de todo es que él había aprendido a controlar sus pensamientos cuando estaba yo cerca, por lo que no podía averiguar qué le pasaba conmigo. ¿Y si estaba enfadado? Era la única razón que se me ocurría, aunque no sabía por qué debería estarlo. Carlisle no era rencoroso, así que descarté la posibilidad de que fuese por cuando le abandoné. Y en su momento me perdonó por ello.

Se me vino a la cabeza otra razón peor. ¿Podía Carlisle haberse cansado de _mí_? Ahora él tenía a Esme, y puede que quisiese vivir solo con ella, sin mí. Era posible, y me estaría bien empleado que me echase de _su_ casa. Pero yo no quería irme, quería quedarme con ellos... Les necesitaba más de lo que aparentaba. Ya vi cómo era mi vida estando solo y no quería volver a vivir esa experiencia.

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de cuando la puerta se abrió.

–Hola, Edward –dijo Carlisle con sorpresa, como si no esperara encontrarme allí.

–Hola –le saludé–. ¿No estabais Esme y tú de caza?

–Bueno, sí. Pero yo me he quedado por las proximidades del bosque. Mañana trabajo. Esme ha ido a los montes, y no me habría dado tiempo a volver mañana si hubiese ido tan lejos.

–Ah.

– ¿Y tú cuándo has vuelto? No esperaba encontrarte aquí –detecté un nerviosismo que no supe identificar en su voz.

–He vuelto de caza hace solo un rato.

–Vale, está bien –me dirigió una leve sonrisa, agachó la cabeza y se dirigió a las escaleras.

_Tengo que arreglar unos papeles del hospital_, pensó Carlisle. Asentí casi imperceptiblemente. Cada vez lo tenía más claro: a Carlisle le pasaba algo conmigo, y algo malo. Me hubiera gustado preguntarle, pero temía que eso acelerara las cosas, y que me dijese esta misma noche que me marchara de su casa. Con un suspiro, y con la intención de despejarme la cabeza, me levanté y fui a mi piano. Quizá tocar un poco me despejaría la cabeza. Me senté en el banco y dejé que los dedos bailaran sobre las teclas, componiendo una melodía lenta y un algo triste.

**Carlisle POV**

Subí las escaleras, entré en mi despacho y cerré la puerta. Me senté en el sillón detrás del escritorio y suspiré. ¿Por qué a mí? Esto no podía continuar así. Debía acabar con esto _como fuese_.

_Es tu hijo,_ pensé para mis adentros. _Es tu hijo. Es tu hijo._

Del piso de abajo me llegó una musiquilla: Edward estaba tocando el piano. Componía una melodía preciosa. Que _él_ estuviese en el piso de abajo, tocando, cuando estábamos solos, no me ayudaba con mi propósito de desecharme de mis sentimientos hacia Edward. ¿Qué podía hacer? Y luego estaba Esme. Ella era para mí todo. ¿Qué significaba entonces que desease tanto a Edward?

Tendría que sufrir esto yo solo durante el resto de mi existencia, y tendría que disimular delante de él, nunca debería saberlo. Incluso me costaba estar cerca de él. Mirarle y no poder _acercarme más _era una tortura para mí. Sería el hombre más feliz del mundo si pudiese enredar mis dedos en su pelo broncíneo o acariciarle el rostro…

Quería salir fuera, más bien lo necesitaba, y hacer lo que sea con tal de no oír más aquella melodía de piano que me invitaba con cada nota a demostrarle mis deseos a Edward, de quererle, de amarle...

Apreté los puños con tanta fuerza sobre los reposabrazos que los partí. Con un suspiró, me levanté y bajé las escaleras lentamente. Me concentré en pensar solo en el bosque. Iría allí, así podría estar solo.

–Voy a salir un rato –le dije a Edward. Éste dejó de tocar y se puso en pie.

–Oye, Carlisle –me llamó en cuanto abrí la puerta.

Me di la vuelta y vi su mirada atormentada. ¿Qué le ocurría?

– ¿Qué pasa, Edward? –me acerqué un poco a él.

–No sé que te ocurre, pero si he… he hecho algo mal, si no quieres que me quede aquí… solo tienes que deci…–me quedé mirándole, incapaz de decir nada.

Entonces, le corté en mitad de la frase por puro instinto, ni siquiera lo pensé. Fui directo hacia él, pegándole a la pared del fondo, y le besé ferozmente. Mis manos se enredaron en su pelo, y mis labios se movían insistentes contra los suyos, pidiendo una respuesta que yo sabía que nunca llegaría. Él se quedó de piedra, literalmente, y yo aproveché esa ventaja. Mi lengua burló sus labios y se introdujo en su boca. Dios, mi imaginación no había hecho justicia a su sabor. Sabía tan bien y era tan suave y tan dulce...

Entonces, recobré la cordura. ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! Me retiré de inmediato de él, y le miré durante un segundo. Su rostro estaba confuso e inexpresivo al mismo tiempo. Ambos jadeábamos, aunque no necesitásemos el aire.

No podía haber hecho eso. No, no, no...

Queriéndome morir, salí corriendo de casa sin saber a dónde me dirigía. Tampoco me importaba.

* * *

**Siempre lo digo, pero cualquier review es bien recibido ^^**


	3. Deseos mutuos

**Este probablemente sea el penúltimo capítulo. El próximo será en el que Edward y Carlisle consuman** **su amor xD**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Mientras yo seguía sumido en las notas del piano, oí a Carlisle bajar las escaleras. Se dirigía directamente a la puerta, ni siquiera se molesto en mirarme.

–Voy a salir un rato –me dijo. Vi en su mente el bosque, y me preguntaba por qué iría allí.

–Oye, Carlisle –se dio la vuelta ya me miró. Su rostro expresaba sorpresa. Avanzó un poco hacia mí-

– ¿Qué ocurre, Edward?

Suspiré. Me daba miedo tener que decirle esto, pero yo no quería interferir en su vida si él no quería.

–No sé que te ocurre, pero si he… –me trabé– he hecho algo mal, si no quieres que me quede aquí… solo tienes que deci…

Entonces, antes de darme tiempo a terminar, todo pasó muy deprisa. Carlisle vino como un rayo hacia mí, estampándome la espalda contra la pared del fondo del cuarto y sus labios aplastaron los míos con fuerza. No supe reaccionar, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que esto estuviese pasando. Sus manos aferraron mi cabello, sujetando férreamente mi cabeza. Sus labios se movían furiosos e insistentes contra los míos. ¡¿Se había vuelto loco?! Quise apartarle de mí enseguida, quise preguntarle que qué demonios estaba haciendo. Pero no sé por qué, no pude hacerlo. Sus labios se entreabrieron, abriendo los míos a su paso, y su lengua se metió en mi boca. No sabría describir la sensación que me invadió. ¿Qué significaba que no quisiese que eso acabase?  
Entonces, se apartó de mí de golpe. Los dos jadeábamos. Me miró con unos ojos como platos, frunció el ceño y cuando me quise dar cuenta se había ido. Me quedé ahí, aún contra la pared, totalmente inmóvil.

_Vuelve, _quise decirle_, vuelve y bésame otra vez._

**Carlisle POV**_  
_

Estuve corriendo por todo el bosque, deseando irme lo más lejos posible de casa. Era una idea estúpida, lo sabía. Acabaría volviendo. Al fin y al cabo, Esme volvería al día siguiente hacia el mediodía más o menos…

Me apoyé con una mano sobre el tronco de un árbol cercano. Aún no podía creer lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan idiota? No sé qué iba a pasar ahora, pero sería algo malo, desde luego. Si Edward se lo contaba a Esme, estaba perdido. Me quedaría solo durante el resto de mi existencia. Sería una opción que me merecía, por idiota. Pero yo no podría aguantarlo.

Y si no se lo contaba, que era lo más probable, porque Edward no era _así_, no podríamos seguir viviendo él y yo bajo el mismo techo. Sería una situación muy incómoda, e incluso violenta, para ambos. Se marcharía. Y yo no podía engañarme, le echaría muchísimo de menos, más que la última vez, más de lo que alguna vez he echado de menos a alguien…

No, no iba a permitir que eso ocurriese. Debía volver, decirle cuánto lo sentía y que me perdonase. Ya nada sería lo mismo entre nosotros, pero al menos le vería diariamente.

Sé que eso no le haría mucho bien, y yo no solía ser egoísta, pero esta vez no podía permitir que se fuese, sobre todo siendo por mi culpa. Eso me causaría un dolor insoportable.

Seguramente estuviese enfadado por haberle besado así y por no haberle dicho antes lo que sentía. Decírselo antes no habría mejorado mucho las cosas, pero al menos él habría guardado unas distancias conmigo.

Con un rugido, di un puñetazo al tronco del árbol, haciendo que se partiese por la mitad.

_Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil._

Me dejé caer al suelo, con la cabeza entre las manos.

–Hola –sonó una voz a mis espaldas.

Giré la cabeza y vi que Edward se acercaba a mí poco a poco. No le contesté, ni siquiera sabía qué decirle. Él se sentó al lado de mí, a dos metros de distancia, y miró al frente. Ni él ni yo dijimos nada durante un rato. Le miré de reojo, su rostro estaba sereno y tranquilo. No pude aguantar más el silencio.

–Edward, yo... –no sabía qué decirle–, lo que pasó antes…yo…

–Está bien –contestó, sabiendo que no podría decirle mucho más.

Silencio otra vez. ¿Por qué había venido a buscarme?

– ¿Desde cuándo, Carlisle? –dijo de repente Edward. Giré la cabeza para mirarle.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Desde cuándo tú…? Ya sabes.

Miré al suelo, avergonzado. ¿Qué más daba el tiempo? ¿Y por qué había venido Edward a buscarme?

–Sólo contéstame –me pidió Edward cuando adivinó mis pensamientos. Suspiré.

_Mucho tiempo_, pensé. Él asintió levemente.

–Lo siento mucho –conseguí decir.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? –me miró, y en sus ojos había algo que no supe identificar.

– ¿Tú no estás… enfadado…?

–No –contestó. No sé por qué, pero supe que no me mentía.

Fruncí el ceño, extrañado.

–No se me ocurre una razón para estarlo –continuó.

– ¿No te vas a marchar? –le pregunté.

Edward se rió ligeramente.

– ¿Acaso eso es lo que quieres?

– ¡No! Claro que no.

Esto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. No entendía por qué Edward estaba tan amable conmigo después de lo ocurrido, ni sabía por qué me estaba diciendo todo eso. Era una reacción extraña.

–Lo sé –rió Edward cuando pensé eso. Suspiró y se puso serio–. Hay algo que voy a pedirte, Carlisle.

–Lo que quieras –le prometí.

En menos de un segundo, le tuve arrodillado frente a mí. Puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla y atrajo mi cara hacia la suya. Deslizó sus labios sobre los míos suavemente. Una. Dos. Tres veces. Luego, acercó su boca a mi oído y me susurró:

–Ven a casa –me mordió delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja. Después, me dio un beso más en los labios y sin apenas darme cuenta, se fue corriendo por el bosque.

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo, ¿lemon o lime? Admito todo tipo de sugerencias y de reviews! ^^**


	4. Amor y pasión

**Último capítulo. Espero haber hecho lo correcto con esta historia, ya me diréis ;)  
Contiene lemmon, así que si no te gusta ni el yaoi/slash ni el lemmon, no recomiendo que lo leas. En cambio, si eres un fan de este género, adelante ^^**

* * *

Cuando llegué a casa, no vi a Edward en ningún lado, aunque sabía que estaba ahí, porque la casa estaba llena de su efluvio. Aún no podía creerme lo que pasó en el bosque, y menos aún que Edward _quisiese _que viniese a casa con él...

Se oyó una risita en alguna esquina del salón.

– ¿Ed… Edward? –le llamé.

–Dime –contestó divertido, aún sin conseguir verle. Y de repente, me encontré tumbado en el sofá con Edward encima de mí. Me echó la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza y comenzó a besarme el cuello.

–No, Edward. Espera, espera –me levanté del sofá.

– ¿Qué pasa? –frunció el ceño un poco.

– ¿De verdad quieres hacer… esto? No quiero que hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

Se levantó del sofá, y su expresión divertida cambió por una pensativa.

–Lo sé, Carlisle. Pero… –me empujó hacia la pared (la misma donde le besé anteriormente) y puso sus manos en mis mejillas–, yo sí quiero hacerlo. Sé que no me voy a arrepentir –sonrió dulcemente–. Además –acercó la boca al oído para susurrarme–, yo también te quiero.

Dicho eso, empezó a besarme en los labios suavemente, buscando una respuesta por mi parte. Le di lo que pedía. Enredé mis dos manos en su pelo broncíneo, y él hizo lo mismo con el mío. Su boca se deslizó hasta mi cuello, donde comenzó a besarlo lentamente. Yo metí mis manos debajo de su camiseta, acariciando su espalda. Se estremeció ante mi contacto y llevó sus manos al cuello de mi camisa para desabotonarla. Volvió a llevar su boca a la mía, nuestras lenguas luchaban por dominar el beso, y yo le acaricié con ambas manos desde el cuello hasta la cadera, con la intención de levantarle la camiseta; pero no aguanté lo suficiente y se la arranqué de un tirón. Él se rió por lo bajo y me quitó la camisa ya desabotonada, acariciándome los hombros y los brazos mientras tanto. Aparté sus labios de los míos para contemplar su torso, era musculoso, liso, perfecto… Un hormigueo me recorrió la columna y dirigí mi boca a su hombro derecho, deslizando mi lengua desde ahí hasta un punto que tenía debajo de la oreja que le hacía gemir. Me abrazó por el cuello, acariciándome la nuca con las yemas de los dedos. Mi excitación crecía con la suya, y me encantaba oírle gemir así, quería oírle otra vez…

Metí una mano por la parte delantera de su pantalón lentamente, prolongando el momento, y le acaricié el bulto por encima de sus bóxer. Esta vez gimió más fuerte y sus manos tiraron deliciosamente de mi pelo. Yo reí por lo bajo. Le desabroché el botón del pantalón despacio, bajé la cremallera y le bajé los pantalones, también, aprovechando a acariciar cada centímetro de sus muslos, hasta donde llegaban mis brazos.

–Eso no es justo, Carlisle –susurró entre jadeos.

_¿El qué?_, pensé.

–Que tú todavía llevas puestos los pantalones. Yo también tengo mis métodos para enloquecerte, ¿sabes? –replicó, divertido.

Entonces, me dio la vuelta y quedé de cara a la pared. Se pegó lo más que pudo a mi espalda y me aprisionó las manos a cada lado, a la altura de los hombros, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Noté su lengua en mi nuca, que se deslizaba suavemente, subiendo hasta mi oreja, bajando por el cuello hasta el hombro y volviendo a la nuca. Jadeé. Luego sus labios se posaron bajo mi oreja y sus dientes pellizcaron el lóbulo. Jadeé más fuerte, Edward se saldría con la suya…

Sus brazos se cerraron, rodeándome la cintura. Sus manos se separaron de las mías y las posó en mi pecho, acariciándome, y fue bajando muy lentamente hasta mi cadera, donde desabotonó mi pantalón. Mientras lo deslizaba por mis piernas, rozó su cadera con la mía. Noté su erección contra mí; no pude aguantar más y gemí muy fuerte. Edward, satisfecho consigo mismo, ahogó una risita en mi cuello. Luego me dio un lametón rápido y, volvió a darme la vuelta. Le empujé contra el sofá y me puse encima de él. Le eché la cabeza atrás con una mano y le besé el cuello, deslizando los labios suavemente por su lisa piel. Edward, mientras, me quitó mis bóxer de un tirón. Hice un movimiento y ambos caímos al suelo, provocando un estruendo. Rompimos la pata de la mesa que estaba al lado.

_No es una buena idea que hagamos esto encima del sofá._ Me reí un poco, y él conmigo. Entonces, me miró de una forma... especial, supe que ya estaba preparado. Le quité yo sus bóxer de otro tirón. Se colocó y, mientras yo entraba en él poco a poco, le besé en los labios con pasión.

_Te dolerá un poquito al principio_, pensé. Ahogó un gemido, no sé si de dolor o de placer, en mi boca cuando ya casi estaba completamente dentro de él.

– ¿Estás bien? –le susurré.

Edward asintió con los labios fruncidos y los ojos cerrados. Mecí mis caderas suavemente, y pronto vi como su expresión cambiaba. Supe que estaba disfrutando tanto como yo. Ambos gemíamos por lo bajo, jadeando; aunque yo más alto que él. Llevé mi mano hacia su erección y empecé a bombearla, lo que provocó que él gritase de placer. Empecé a ir más rápido, tanto con mi mano como con mis caderas. Sólo se oían nuestros jadeos prácticamente innecesarios, los altos gemidos y algún que otro grito. De vez en cuando, yo ahogaba los gritos en su cuello.

–Más, Carlisle –murmuró–. Por favor, más…

Le obedecí encantado. Aumente la velocidad, y ambos estábamos a punto de llegar a nuestro punto culminante.

Ese momento llegó, y los dos gritamos a la vez, repletos de placer. Rodé y me tumbé a su lado con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Nuestros jadeos no cesaban.

–Ha sido… –comenzó Edward–, ha sido…

–Increíble –concluí.

Volvimos a reírnos. Se incorporó sobre su codo y me miró, llevando su mano hasta mi pecho para acariciarlo.

–Te quiero, Carlisle.

Yo también me incorporé y le besé dulcemente los labios.

–Yo también te quiero.

Hubo un breve silencio. Edward parecía pensativo.

– ¿Qué va a pasar? –me miró más serio. Supe a qué se refería.

Suspiré.

–No lo sé.

–Tú la amas.

–Sí. Pero a ti también te amo, Edward.

–Lo sé –sonrió dulcemente–. Esto ha sido… fantástico. Pero creo que lo mejor para los dos es que las cosas sigan como están.

Asentí lentamente.

–Sí, pero… –me interrumpió con otro beso en los labios.

–Shh… Ya lo sé, Carlisle –me acarició la cara con el dorso de la mano–. Y cada vez que te mire, recordaré esto. Ha sido el mejor momento de mi vida.

Le agarré la mano, giré la cabeza y le besé la palma.

–Quiero que sepas que te amaré siempre, Edward.

–Y yo a ti. Siempre.

Y, antes de vestirnos, acabamos la conversación con nuestro último beso, lleno de amor y pasión.

Un amor y una pasión que nunca más serán demostrados.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews anteriores, y espero que la historia os haya gustado ^^**


End file.
